the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
First Impressions - Pinkie Apple Pie
Disclaimer: these are only first impressions and may not reflect my overall thoughts towards the episode. Well... that was odd. I never expected this show of all shows to actually manage a road trip episode, but they made it work and didn't make it contrived. There was actually a reason for them to go on a road trip, and that reason was interesting. I've always said that Pinkie and Applejack would play off of each other very well, and I stand by it, but this episode doesn't actually have them play off of each other much. It's more of Applejack playing off of her family, and the Apple Family as a whole playing off of Pinkie. And they play off of each other really well. They clearly want to either impress Pinkie, or make her feel welcome, or both, and it's amazing on how they actually come about that. Believe it or not, the thing that stuck out to me most about this episode is that they didn't feel the need to put all of the mane six in the episode. I was worried that the writers felt forced to stick to that trend because while I liked most of the previous episodes I think we can agree that a large chunk of them would have been better off with less of the whole cast. I have no idea why they were putting all of the mane six into each episode. That leads to problems, like all of the problems that arose by having Twilight forced into each episode of season one. Now let's talk about Pinkie Pie. Her behavior is rather interesting, and rather quirky... maybe a little moreso than usual. Because of that I can see where people who don't like this episode are coming from. However, I firmly believe that she was in character in this episode. It's a "the journey is half of the fun kind of thing." Pinkie is happy to finally be a part of a family and is intent on enjoying every little moment. Let's think about Pinkie. She lives with people she's not related to, and as far as we can tell, she doesn't even talk to her family... which is actually really sad now that I think about it. Speaking of which, I kinda expected this episode to delve into why Pinkie doesn't even mention her own family (I mean beyond what was implied, and I don't even think that that was intentional). I guess whether Pinkie is related to the Apples being left vague is rather disappointing, and I really doubt that Golden Delicious is the only person who could tell them whether it was true or not. I can see why they did it though, (*cough*Daring Do being real*cough*). Honestly I find this episode fascinating more for what's implied. Pinkie is excited to be a part of a family, enjoying every single moment, and seems crushed when she learns that she might not be related to them at all. The fascinating part is that that may have been an accident. P.S.: Strider or Ivy, if you're going to lock the gate, put the key back. I can't get out now Category:Miscellaneous